


By the Light of the Lantern

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron pleases himself while watching Harry do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Lantern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table.

Ron lay awake in his tent. He was completely unable to sleep despite bathing in the nearby creek only a half hour ago. The humidity was so high that his skin was still damp, water mixed with sweat, and his hair was still matted to his forehead.

There didn't seem to be any relief from the tension he was feeling. There was no respite, there was no denying his feelings, and there was no way he could reveal them. Harry was there, he was everywhere, and this mission might be the death of him.

He was in a tent right next door. Ron could see the light coming from the lantern Harry had lit and he could see the outline of Harry's body through the thin material of the tent. He licked his lips as he watched Harry slide his t-shirt off and toss it in the corner of the tent. He could see the outline of Harry's chest and when Harry slid a hand down the middle of his chest to the waistband of his jeans Ron felt his cock spring to attention. 

He was vaguely aware of pushing his own boxers down and kicking them off but he never took his eyes off Harry. Harry's hand slid over the front of his jeans and Ron could just make out the outline of a rather impressive bulge pressed against Harry's flies.

His own hand copied Harry's movements, running the heel of his hand along his erection, and he swallowed hard as Harry undid his flies and pushed his jeans off. He kicked them carelessly into the same corner as his t-shirt and it took Ron a moment to realize that Harry was not wearing pants. 

Ron could see the outline of Harry's cock, the swell of his arse, and he fancied he could make out the dark nest of hair at the base of Harry's cock. Harry turned and was facing him. Ron bit his lip hard as Harry slid his hand between his legs and rolled his balls in his palm. 

Ron's cock hardened further and he raised his hand to his lips, sucked on his fingers, and traced his balls with just the tip. He continued to watch Harry as he fondled his balls, traced them with the tips of his fingers, before rolling them in his palm. He could feel the moisture gathering at the tip of his cock, his body was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when he heard Harry moan. 

Ron began stroking his shaft the same time that Harry did. He tried to time his rhythm with Harry's; a slow stroke downward, a slower stroke upwards, and on each pass a thumb over his slit. Ron's breathing was ragged, his mouth was dry, and he had to swallow several times before lifting his hand to his mouth and slicking his palm. 

Harry's hand was moving faster along his shaft, he was moaning, and it sent fire through Ron's veins. Ron was biting back his own moans, his cock was throbbing in his palm, and his hips rose and fell as he pushed his cock into his fist. He twisted his nipples with his free hand and watched as Harry did the same. 

Ron's body was slick with sweat now and his mouth watered as Harry released his cock to lie down. He fumbled for his wand and Ron heard a whispered charm. Ron's hand tightened on his cock, sliding rapidly from tip to base, as Harry worked his wand into his arse. Harry's hips lifted and Ron heard the low groan of pleasure from the other tent. Harry waved his hand again and the wand began to move on it's own. 

Ron's hand flew up and down his shaft as Harry's hand closed around his own cock again. Hand and wand were working in tandem and Harry's moans were driving Ron out of his mind. Ron couldn't take his eyes off Harry as he writhed in the next tent. His hand worked his cock faster, his fingers brushed his balls, and he let his own moan escape. 

Ron planted his feet on the ground and slid his free hand down to his pucker. He traced the sensitive skin with the tip of his finger, wishing he knew the spell Harry used, and his cock swelled against his palm.

Harry's hips were bucking when Ron turned his head to look into the tent again. Harry's hand was a blur and he heard a muffled shout of release and a whimper as Harry spilled over his hand.

"Ron!" Harry's voice echoed between the tents and his light quickly went out.

Ron's release was approaching and he closed his eyes. He imaged his cock sliding in and out of Harry's arse. He imagined gripping Harry's hips and slamming deep inside Harry's arse while his hand slid up and down Harry's cock. 

He felt his balls tighten, white light flared behind his eyes, and with a grunt he spilled over his hand. He called out Harry's name, his body shook, and sweat drenched his body.

He collapsed back onto the sleeping bag, his ragged breathing echoed against the tent walls, and he barely managed to grab his wand and do a cleansing charm before collapsing in exhaustion.

Tomorrow, I'll show Harry why we should start sharing a tent, Ron thought as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
